


honey sweet

by Yen



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly worship, Fluff, Heightened Sex Drive, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/pseuds/Yen
Summary: Erik nuzzled his face into T'Challa’s smooth, bare chest. “God, I love seeing you like this,” Erik murmured, sounding half-drunk with lust. He reached up to tweak one of T'Challa’s nipples, which were at least twice the size that it normally was, and was now veryverysensitive.T'Challa squeaked. His chest had grown much larger than usual, though as a male omega, his breasts would always be on the small side.“Don’tdothat,” T'Challa protested, squirming away and trying to cross his arms over his chest.





	honey sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



Erik nuzzled his face into T'Challa’s smooth, bare chest. “God, I love seeing you like this,” Erik murmured, sounding half-drunk with lust. He reached up to tweak one of T'Challa’s nipples, which were at least twice the size that it normally was, and was now very  _ very  _ sensitive.

T'Challa squeaked. His chest had grown much larger than usual, though as a male omega, his breasts would always be on the small side. His milk ducts had begun to engorge as his body prepared itself to nurse their baby. 

“Don’t  _ do  _ that,” T'Challa protested, squirming away and trying to cross his arms over his chest.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy his alpha’s attentions, but T'Challa just felt extremely self-conscious in his current state. He was now in the third trimester of pregnancy, and he very much looked it. His chest felt heavy and tight all over. His skin had become much warmer to the touch, and his chest had grown heavy with milk, his areolae darkening and became enlarged. T'Challa cringed internally whenever Erik focused too much on his chest. He knew that he looked disgusting and unattractive. 

“Poor baby,” Erik soothed. “Is it sore?”

“No,” T'Challa admitted. “Just - I don’t like it when you look.”

“Why not?” Erik murmured, stroking lower now, over T'Challa’s distended belly. He pressed a warm, light kiss against it, then began to rub gentle circles on T'Challa’s stomach. T'Challa felt their baby kick back against Erik’s palm, and a smile rose unbidden to his face at the expression of awe on Erik’s face.

T'Challa started to let himself relax. He loved it when Erik played with his belly - it was cute, watching his alpha bond with their baby - but T'Challa just didn’t enjoy Erik focusing his attention on his chest.

“It doesn’t look nice,” T'Challa mumbled, suddenly recalling that he had been too distracted to answer Erik's question. “It’s - it’s saggy.”

Erik sat up. “What?” he demanded, sounding outraged. “Baby, you look perfect. You’re gorgeous.”

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better,” T'Challa protested. “It’s - I know I don’t look how I used to. I’ll start exercising once the baby comes -”

“Oh,  _ T'Challa.” _

T'Challa squeaked as his alpha dragged him close into his embrace, taking care not to jostle his belly. Erik hugged him hard and murmured into in his ear, “You idiot. Is that what you've been worried about? Babe, you look fantastic. Your tits are gorgeous!  _ You’re _ gorgeous, and I’m going to make you believe it.”

He squeezed T'Challa's tits again, making him gasp and squirm. Then he lowered his mouth to T'Challa’s chest. T'Challa yelped as a warm, wet tongue swirled around his engorged nipples. 

Immediately, it felt as if every nerve in his body had ignited. An electrifying thrill ran up his spine as his nipples were expertly stimulated by Erik’s clever tongue. T'Challa’s toes curled, and his fingers clenched tightly against the bedsheets. 

“I -  _ ahh -  _ I’m, I’m going to -”

He tried to push Erik's head off his chest, but the alpha simply wrapped a strong arm tightly around him so that he couldn't get away. Erik manhandled T'Challa back against the pillows, then went back to playing with his nipples again, licking hungrily over the large brown nubs.

"Let me taste you," Erik growled, and T'Challa felt a shiver run up his spine at the desire and possessiveness in his alpha's voice. 

There was the familiar sensation of mounting pressure behind his nipples, and then the milk began to flow. T'Challa closed his eyes in embarrassment as Erik began to lap ravenously at first one nipple, then the other. The sensation of sudden release from his milk-heavy chest was so pleasurable that it was almost as good as an orgasm. 

T'Challa arched up off the bed, seeking more sensation from Erik's hungry mouth as Erik abandoned his teasing little licks and got to sucking in earnest. His legs fell apart invitingly as the room became filled with the sweet scent of milk and omega slick. It didn't take much to get T'Challa going these days - pregnancy had made a complete mess of his omega hormones and heightened his sex drive, and now he was always eager to spread his legs for his alpha. The books said that this was a natural adaptation to encourage bonding between the mated pair, and it meant that although T'Challa was  _ supposed _ to be resting in bed, he usually found himself engaging in rather less restful activities with his alpha. 

"Bast, you taste so good," Erik purred as T'Challa's helpless protests turned into breathless little moans. "Got me all hard now - look at you." 

Two of Erik's fingers suddenly breached him, and T'Challa's moans turned into a high-pitched keen. He obligingly let himself be rolled over onto his side - the only comfortable position they could have sex in now those days, with T'Challa's belly so swollen with child that he couldn't even see his toes when he looked down. T'Challa was so wet and open that Erik's fingers went in with barely any resistance, aided by copious amounts of omega slick. 

"Stop teasing and fuck me," T'Challa complained as Erik's fingers continued to tease and spread him open. He bucked his hips back against Erik's fingers, right at the moment when Erik chose to pull them out of him with a lewd squelch.

T'Challa would have whined in frustration if Erik hadn't slotted his cock between his spread thighs at once. The familiar feeling of his alpha's blunt cock pushing against his hole had T'Challa spreading his legs and arching back in encouragement, pushing his ass back against Erik's groin. His hole was stretched pleasantly wide as Erik's thick cock entered him inch by inch, slowly so as not to cause T'Challa too much stress. With how far T'Challa's pregnancy had advanced, they were very careful with sex these days.

Erik began to thrust gently into him, playing and squeezing T'Challa's tits at the same time. T'Challa rocked back against him, welcoming Erik into his body. He was always on edge nowadays and could come with barely any stimulation. The knowledge that his alpha was still crazy over him caused another warm flood of slick to gush around Erik's cock. 

No matter how slow and careful Erik intended to be, he was usually so aroused by his pregnant mate that he soon began to rut hard into T'Challa. This time was no different. T'Challa's eyelids fluttered as Erik began to pound hard into his yielding body, punching out little whimpers of arousal from him with each thrust. Jolts of pleasure spiked through T'Challa's body from the sensation of Erik's cock grinding into his prostate, and with a high-pitched moan, his muscles rippled around Erik's cock as he began to come hard against the lower swell of his own belly.

Erik didn't knot him, pulling out halfway before coming into T'Challa's now-pliant body. The swell of his knot lodged at the cleft of T'Challa's ass cheeks instead, spreading them apart as it inflated. Being knotted outside of heat wasn't very comfortable, and although T'Challa was usually up for it, Erik had insisted on doing it this way after T'Challa entered the third trimester of his pregnancy.

T'Challa still pouted at the loss of his alpha's knot. Seeming to read his mind, Erik cuddled him close and leaned his mouth close down towards the shell of T'Challa's ear. 

"I'll knot you all the time after you give birth, baby," Erik assured him. 

"Not  _ right after." _ T'Challa shuddered at the idea. 

"Whenever you want," Erik said agreeably. "Roll over, I want to drink more of it."

"Erik!" T'Challa exclaimed, scandalised. He crossed his arms over his chest, grimacing a little at the sensation of wetness against his upper arms. There were still traces of milk that Erik hadn't managed to fully lap up just now. 

"I'm thirsty. We're supposed to hydrate after exercise." There was a wicked gleam in Erik's eyes. 

"You're too much," T'Challa grumbled. But he did feel much better now, relaxed and pliant in the afterglow of sex, cuddled comfortably in his alpha's arms. After the milk had been expressed, his nipples were no longer uncomfortably hot and sore, and the knowledge that his alpha still found him irresistible made him feel soft and warm inside. 

"You're gorgeous, babe," Erik purred against his ear, and this time T'Challa believed it. 

  
  



End file.
